1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of lock, particularly to one that is electrically operated and applied to door locks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently the electric locks set on door frames mostly have two sets of corresponding catches inside a housing to form a hedge for a latch to be locked in; meanwhile the two sets of catches are separately connected to a control system to hold control of the opening and closing of the catches. When the lock is locking up, each control system is controlling the connected catches to lock the latch in the hedge; when the lock is unlocking, the control systems are separating the two sets of catches for the latch to leave the hedge.
Furthermore, the conventional electric locks have defects as following. Firstly, with the structures of two control systems, it needs two blocking elements to stop the catches from turning to lock up the latch. The control systems need to operate two blocking elements separately by a solenoid valve in order to eliminate the blocking against the catches so that the catches can turn and unlock the latch to open the door. Such structure is complicated and needs higher costs for production. Also, the two blocking elements need to be operated synchronously; if one of which is malfunctioned, the lock would not be able to operate properly. Secondly, such electric locks usually need higher currents for the solenoid valve to initialize the operation. To avoid the solenoid valve to be overheated, PCB control devices are applied; however, PCB control devices are not durable as the electric locks are, which increases the risks of the locks.